Peach Kisses
by Puffy Vanilla
Summary: Hisoka just transferred into Tsuzuki's high school...will Hisoka and Tsuzuki get along?
1. Intro

**Peach Kisses** (1) 

**Author's Note**: Mainly everyone in this story is the same age…well not exactly but they are all in high school, so **THERE**. So all of the facts are not going to be true however the personalities will stay the same. And don't worry the heights are the same too meaning

Tsuzuki is taller than Hisoka. Tatsumi, Watari, and Muraki are taller than Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Hijiri and Hajime

And so on and so forth…

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fanfiction meaning boy and boy relationships, if you do not like this…I suggest **you back out **Thank you

(Tsuzuki's POV)

I sat in class nearly falling asleep until my teacher slammed his stick in front of my desk with angry looking eyes and I gasped. My eyes looked up at him and he glared at me with a flare "Mr. Tsuzuki…is my lecture that boring to you?"

Yawning I looked at him sleepily again and laid my head down "Yeah…you always talk about the same thing over again, so it gets irritating to listen too…" I didn't know what I was saying but I was so tired that I didn't really care. The other students giggled and laughed and the teacher was about to say something else but the principle stopped him.

"Mr. Konoe, I must speak with you…"

I saw my teacher walking away from me to talk with the principle and next to him was the prettiest boy…or was it a boy? I don't know but this person was beautiful! I rubbed my eyes to see if it was true and it was…this person was a boy…he had on the boy's uniform and I blushed as he came into the classroom with the old man.

"Class! I'd like you to meet a new student! He's suppose to be a middle school student but his grades are so remarkable that he had to be transferred to a high school class…he is thirteen years old and it would be nice if all of you can be nice to our new student. Please welcome Kurosaki Hisoka!" And as he said the boy's name he wrote it down on the chalk board before turning to him again "Now Hisoka…what do you say to your new classmates?"

The boy bowed, his long bangs covered his face but when he stood up straight again and opened his eyes…he had the most peachiest looking face with those chocolate looking locks of hair. Hisoka just looked so delicious and those eyes…they just looked like the leaves of a mint plant…he looked like a peach chocolate cake with mint sprinkled on the peaches. I licked my lips until a book smacked me on the head, when I turned around it was Hajime glaring at me.

"You pervert! He's only thirteen and your already checking him out!" I growled as I whispered back "Shut up! How do you know if I'm checking him out or not?" The jerk smirked as he pointed at my desk that was filled with drool and I sweatdropped, how and when did that happen? It didn't matter and I rubbed off all the drool with my sleeve and I looked up at the same time to see where Hisoka would be sitting.

The old man looked around and pointed at the seat next to mine and I could just thank the gods now. That beautiful angel was going to sit next to me. As he sat next to me I moved a hand towards him "Nice to met you Hisoka-Chan! My name is Tsuzuki Asato, but you can just call me Tsuzuki."

Hisoka looked at me for a moment then sat down taking my hand for a moment "…. thank you for you welcome…Tsu…" Before he could finish his sentence the girls swarmed over him happily and giggling

"OH he's so cute! Don't you think so, girls?"

The girls squealed agreeing with one another touching his face and everything "His skin is so soft! OMG, feel his hair! It's like a kitten! SO CUTE! He doesn't look like a junior high to me…he's more of a high school kid…!"

I just stared in anger as I saw my moment ruined by a bunch of girls and Hajime walked into the crowd "Hey give him some room ok? And the teacher is getting upset…so just wait for the investigation to go on after class…" All the girls pouted as they went back into their seats but Hajime stayed behind moving close to Hisoka's face "You really are cute…no wonder Tsuzuki was staring at you…"

I twitched as I heard him talking aloud for me to hear and he smirked looking back at me for a moment. Hisoka pushed Hajime's face away "…I don't know who you people are…but I don't want to know right now…we are in class, and as you said…let the investigation handle after the class is over" My mouth dropped and Hajime's mouth dropped as well then I started to laugh as Hajime just glared at him and walked back to his seat that was behind me.

Before I could approach Hisoka again my worst enemy…even worse than Hajime…was talking to him and that boy was…

"MURAKI" I shouted out his name once I saw that dirty…perverted man touching Hisoka "What are you doing to the new kid?"

Muraki moved his hand away from Hisoka and smiled me "My…if it isn't Tsuzuki…" I growled as he walked over to him putting my arm around Hisoka's neck "Get the hell away from him Muraki!" Muraki laughed as he pushed up his glasses moving closer to me, which made me back away in fury. "Goodness Tsuzuki…you're so tense…I have a meeting today so I can't really talk with the new boy…Chow" He waved his hand as he walked out of the room. "I'll see you again boy"

Hajime walked over to us and whistled "Oh boy, you even got the school president to tango with you…not a good sign" Moving his hands in his pockets he sighed ruffling Hisoka's hair and stopped when Hisoka gave him a silent glare. I snickered watching this because Hajime looked freaked out by Hisoka's glare and Hajime coughed as he continued, "You shouldn't mess the school president kid…he may act all sweet but its all just an act"

Hisoka said nothing but took a deep breath "I never said I wanted to mess with him, if he has a problem with me…then he should just tell it to me…I know that I should stay away from him…I can feel it" I looked at Hisoka shocked and smiled lightly "Hey! Maybe you can meet Watari and Tatsumi! They are really nice people, well Tatsumi is a little hardcore but Watari is pretty much loose! Like me!" Hajime just glared and shook his head "Yeah but Watari is not a loser." I caught that remark and I glared at him "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU ANTI-WOMAN?"

"How dare you call me an Anti-woman! Just because I'm allergic to them doesn't mean I hate them!" I laughed hearing this "Too bad your not into men like Muraki. I'm sure you and Muraki would get along just fine" Hajime glared at me throwing a book at my face "Would you shut up! I hate Muraki as much as you do!" Oh man! This is great! I got Hajime mad and its so fun to play around with him, so I stuck out my tongue "Oh really? Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing!" And yes, he wasn't blushing but he didn't know so it was all good and I was about to continue until Tatsumi came in. "Don't you two have any respect for each other?" He looked up and noticed Hisoka and blinked "Hello? Who is this?" Hisoka looked up at him and Tatsumi smiled holding up a hand in greeting "Why hello there, the names Tatsumi Seiichirou, it's a pleasure to met you but call me Tatsumi…my last name is way longer than my first." Hisoka nodded at him "Kurosaki Hisoka" He took Tatsumi's hand and shook it.

"Oh that's not fair! You only introduce yourself to the kid and not me?" Watari came out of the lab room and into ours pouting at Tatsumi "Your so mean Tatsumi!" Tatsumi chuckled as he lifted it to point Watari "This is Watari Yutaka" As Tatsumi introduced Watari, Watari bowed then took Hisoka's hand and kissed it. Hisoka blushed as he pulled his hand away and Watari waved his arms panicking "PLEASE BE ASSURED! This is only a greeting! Please don't take it the wrong way"

Hisoka just nodded his head but didn't even smile, I wanted to see him smile because it seems…that he's so sad…but why? He's smart, beautiful, kind of nice, and is someone that everyone wishes to be. Hajime, Watari, and Tatsumi seems to liking him…and so does everyone else in our class…

When you look into his eyes…it looks like he's crying….

-**to be continued**-

**Author's Note**: This is a really short chapter because I'm just introducing the characters out to you…and what not. And its funny because I'm starting to get e-mails asking me…if I'm really a guy…well…one I am a guy, so don't ask me anymore because I do have a profile…and BLAH! Do I write like a chick? Meh…I don't know anymore.

But anyway if you like this story so far and wish for me to continue then please review. Yes…Yes I am selfish this way…BWA HAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Smile!

Peach Kisses 

**Chapter 2** **Smile**

Hisoka just nodded his head but didn't even smile, I wanted to see him smile because it seems…that he's so sad…but why? He's smart, beautiful, kind of nice, and is someone that everyone wishes to be. Hajime, Watari, and Tatsumi seems to liking him…and so does everyone else in our class…

When you look into his eyes…it looks like he's crying….

My heart was pounding and I moved my hand to touch it…"_Hisoka…why when I look at you…that you have so much pain?_" Suddenly the boy's emerald eyes stared into mine and he spoke softly "Because…I'm not human like you are" My eyes went wide as he continued to stare at me, how did he…was I talking out loud to myself? No, I was sure that I was just thinking because if I was talking to myself Hajime would smack me…

Hisoka looked away as the bell rang, Tatsumi and Watari returned to their rooms as Hisoka, Hajime, and I walked back to ours. "Hey Hisoka?" The boy looked up at me and blinked "What is it?" I smiled again at him as I pointed to my boxed lunch "Do you want to eat lunch with me on the roof at lunch time?" I was hoping to get a chance to talk alone with him but he shook his head "I…I have to buy lunch…my mom doesn't make me…any boxed lunches." Again his eyes they were crying, he was hiding something, something that he didn't want to talk about because it would make him cry in pain. "Oh I see…well its always crowded there so I'll share my lunch with you, my mom packs too much anyway."

WHACK!

"Ow! What the hell Hajime, what was THAT for?" I looked at him pouting as I rubbed the back of my head "Since when do you share your lunch with other people? It scares me because you eat everything all by yourself you greedy little pig." Come to think of it…Hajime was right, I would always eat my lunch for myself and here I am offering to share with Hisoka. "Well! I want to share with him!" I only wanted to share because then he might consider eating with me up on the roof…and then I can learn more about him.

"All right"

"HUH?" Both Hajime and I looked at the new kid in shock and he stared at us nodding his head "I said…all right…I'll eat with you…Tsuzuki" Was it just me or was he blushing? Whatever, it didn't matter he was going to eat with me! Beaming out my best smile I stood up in the middle of class "GREAT!"

"MR. TSUZUKI! WILL YOU PLEASE SIT DOWN ON YOUR SEAT?" The teacher took out his stick and pointed it and me and I just cowered into my seat as the whole class laughed at me. I took a small peek to look at Hisoka but the boy remained silent not smiling a bit. I frowned, I was hoping that my idiotic ways would make the boy smile…pity…he would look so cute if he smiled.

**An hour later**…

"AHHHHH Its finally over…I thought I was going to die in that boring lecture." Hajime stretched as I nodded in agreement then I looked over at Hisoka "What do you think Hisoka?" Hisoka looked up at us and nodded "It was quite interesting…the only reason why you two didn't like the lecture was because you didn't understand anything he was saying. You two should use the dictionary more often because our teacher only uses words that are from the dictionary, so everything is quite simple…he just uses hard words to confuse you."

By the way he was talking it looked like he was going to continue but I shook my head "You know…I think you need some lunch and…. and yeah…lets go eat lunch shall we?" Hisoka just nodded his head as he got up at the same time with me going up on the roof leaving Hajime looking up words inside the dictionary.

Once Hisoka and I were alone on the rooftop the wind blew through his face and he took off his black garment, so he was only wearing his white shirt. I had to stop myself from drooling again because he looked like that same peach cake with the mint but with whip cream. I bit my lips looking at him sitting down and…

"Tsuzuki?"

I jumped as I heard Hisoka call my name and laughed "Sorry…I was dazing out" Hisoka gave me a strange look and nodded his head "Lets eat before class starts again…" I looked at him and nodded as I opened my packed lunch I took out a chop stick and held it out to him "Feel free to eat anything…but when I want something to eat…then" I opened my mouth and pointed at it "Thaf fewd ma"(**Translation**: Then feed me) I looked at Hisoka again waiting for him to say something mean but he just nodded and I thought I could just die of happiness…Hisoka was going to feed me…like a girl would do to the boy. It was dreams come true but as I thought happily to myself Hisoka was already eating

"AHHH Hisoka! I wanted to eat that one" I pointed and he picked it up moving it towards my mouth, which I opened and ate happily. "Tsuzuki…your so childish" I smirked looking at him "Everyone tells me that" Again he just shook his head as he continued to feed me and when the lunch was finished I felt so satisfied "Lets head back down" The boy nodded taking his jacket dusting off the dirt and putting it back on. When he started for the stairs Muraki and Oriya stood together looking up at us and Muraki smirked "You see Oriya, there is the new boy…I told you he was beautiful." Oriya snorted as he walked over to look at Hisoka and grabbed his chin staring at him sternly but Hisoka slapped the hand away "What the hell are you doing?" Oriya didn't answer but just laughed looking at Muraki "Yes…and he's a feisty one as well"

Oriya grabbed Hisoka's hand moving the boy closer to him and I growled "LET HIM GO ORIYA!" I didn't care what Hisoka was thinking but all I knew that those two boys were up to no good. They may be seniors and older then me, I wasn't going to back down easily, there was no way I would let Hisoka suffer with these jerks.

"Tsuzuki…? Look, I know that you're worried about me and everything but I'll be fine…all right?"

My mouth dropped and I looked at him worriedly "But Hisoka…you never know what they might do to you!" Hisoka just growled and stared at me with angry eyes then grabbed my collar as if he wanted to punch me. I closed my eyes to get ready for the punch but when I opened my eyes I saw that our faces were REALLY close but he was still in those angry eyes. However I couldn't help but to blush, Hisoka just sweatdropped when he saw me blush and pushed me away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Hisoka backed away from me quickly and I smirked to play a little prank on him

Then I started "Hisoka…I can't take it anymore…your just so beautiful…" Hisoka looked at me completely confused so I moved closer to him, making him lean on the wall making him feel trapped. "Um…? Tsuzuki? What's wrong with you?" Out of nowhere I just started to laugh and pulled away from him "Oh man!" I laughed harder finally when I caught my breath Hajime slapped my back and I turned my head to face him in shock "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I looked at Hajime angrily as he stared at me with a happy face putting an arm around Hisoka "Hitting on the little new boy when he is alone defenseless and alone, you pervert Tsuzuki!" Hisoka just blinked and I laughed nervously as I rubbed the back of my head blushing.

"Let him go Hajime…you shouldn't assume that easily about Tsuzuki…" Hajime blinked again and gave me a noogie slapping my back hard. I winced looking at him angrily and he laughed "Aww…did I hurt the widdle Tsuzuki?" Glaring at him I was about to talk back until I heard Watari's voice "Hey guys what's up? Guess what Tatsumi and I are…" Before he could finish Tatsumi covered the blonde's mouth with a hand and laughed as he continued for him "…well he was about to say that…" He cleared his throat looking at us with a happy smiled "We are going steady"

I nearly fell from my spot, Hajime just stared with his mouth open, and Hisoka just nodded his head walking away to take a drink of water. At all this reactions Tatsumi twitched in annoyance as Watari struggled to get Tatsumi's hand away from his mouth. I couldn't believe it…they were going out with each other now…well they do make a cute couple and the knew each other ever since elementary school…so it was all reasonable for them to get together and date. And I respected that, I was one of their best friends and the three of us got along so well…

I closed my eyes sitting on the ground as Hajime, Watari, and Tatsumi were talking…who knew where the kid went but that didn't matter to me for now. Tatsumi and Watari were together…Chuckling I looked at Tatsumi and smiled lightly, I remembered during elementary school that I had a small crush on Tatsumi…then it turned into a HUGE crush and then by middle school I fell in love with him. He and Watari would always fight so I thought they would make a horrible couple…but now…here they are hand in hand with each other. I wonder…whom I will be with…

"Tsuzuki?"

I looked up to find Hisoka staring at me confused then held out a drink towards me. "Its getting hot…drink that…and it'll cool you down…" I smiled as he walked away opening his own drink and Hajime ran after him asking where his drink was and he got a smack on the head. I smiled again but this time wider, just maybe…maybe….

The bell rang and lunchtime was over and as Hisoka was about to run to get to class, I called for him "Hisoka! Let's go together!" The boy looked at me then nodded waiting for me to come to him and when I got over to his side we started to run. "If I'm late Tsuzuki…I'm blaming you" I just laughed and when I finished I winked at him "Don't worry you won't be late…trust me…"

**Few seconds later**…

"You two are late…" The old man was walking back and forth staring at us and Hisoka muttered at my side "I won't be late huh…not late my butt…" I sighed glaring back at him "Shut up Hisoka…we tried didn't we?" He sighed as he carried two buckets of water out to the hall and stood there. Couple of people passed by laughing at us for getting in trouble and Hisoka hissed at every person that laughed at us warning them that he'll come out and get them once his punishment was over. I freaked out with his act…how could such a cute boy be so scary at the same time? It just didn't go together…as for Muraki…he looks scary and he is scary…

Suddenly the bell rang and it was time to go home and I felt like I was dying from thirst until a peach soda came to my face and when I looked up it was Hisoka "Are you going to drink some or not?" I blinked and looked at the opened soda and my eyes glittered, Hisoka's lips touched that can…so…if I drink some…then it would be like sharing a kiss with him…I happily took it until Hajime just took the whole can and drank it himself "Ah…. that was good…sorry Tsuzuki…I was thirsty too…here!" He handed me the drink again and I felt like crying, damn that Hajime...he stole my chance of tasting Hisoka's lips! I slowly drank crying to myself.

"Tsuzuki…?"

I turned around to find Hisoka looking up at me "Where do you live?" It was an odd question and I pointed right and he looked down "Never mind…" I blinked and I looked at him "Wait…Hisoka what is it?" He sighed as he looked up at me again "I live in the left side of the school…you live at the right…if you lived at the same direction as I did then…maybe…we could walk together…"

"Don't worry Hisoka…"

The two of us turned and my eyes shot out in anger to see Muraki smiling at me "I'll walk with you back home…Hisoka…I live at the left side of the school as well…" I cursed to myself wishing that I lived at the left side and Muraki moved his arm around the boy's shoulder leading him away from me but I grabbed Hisoka's arm "Muraki, Hisoka asked me to go with him…and I'm going! I'll take Hisoka home!" Muraki laughed as he pushed up his glasses "Then how will you get home, Tsuzuki?" I backed away a bit and I didn't know what to say until Hisoka spoke up "Tsuzuki can come over to my house…" His voice was soft and weak as if he wasn't so sure about doing it but was saying it. "Really? I would love to go to your house Hisoka! That will make it easier for me to go back home because I can use your phone."

I started to tug on Hisoka's arm as we moved away from Muraki and his group of friends waving good-bye at Tatsumi, Watari, and Hajime.

We started to walk as he made it though a mansion and my eyes grew big looking at it, he passed the front door and opened his attic door instead. Confused I followed him wondering…"_Wouldn't he be going through the front door instead of the attic door_?" "Hisoka…the front door is that way" Hisoka looked at his eyes and me looked pained again but he took a deep breath looking away from me "I know…this is my room…" My mouth dropped as I looked inside the dark room and spider webs were everywhere and rat holes…it was disgusting! "Hisoka…this is a bad joke…" Hisoka looked away as he whispered lightly "This…this is my room…Tsuzuki…please…it's not a joke…"

"Hisoka?" The boy was trembling and I thought he was crying when I moved over to him I hugged him. "Tsuzuki?" I stopped him by hugging a but tighter "Hisoka…don't look so sad…please…I think I know how you feel…" Hisoka turned around to face me and I looked at him, our lips moved closer to each other's. Those soft peachy lips were tormenting me and I was craving to kiss them…then move him over to the bed and undress him so that I can completely touch his body, giving him the pleasures that he deserved. Getting back into reality I shook my head to look at the boy, that was now in my arms and our lips are nearly touching. I panted loudly needing those lips against mine "Hisoka…"

I finally took the courage to kiss him and I did.

I kissed Hisoka…I kissed him right on the lips forcing his mouth to move so that I may wander my tongue into his mouth. Surprisingly he didn't stop me but instead opened his mouth to allow my tongue to go even further, I pulled away to let him breath and he blushed hotly looking at me. I smiled as I moved a hand to touch his cheek "Hisoka…its ok…I'm here for you…I won't let anyone hurt you anymore…live with me instead?" Hisoka looked at me and sat down rubbing the back of his head "I can't…what will your parents think?" For a moment I thought but I just smiled again "Well I'll just get an apartment that we can live in…I have enough money in my account and I'll just tell my parents that it's an easy way to study for me"

"Thank you…Tsuzuki…" But before he could continue you with his thanks I shushed him "If you are really thankful…I want something in return" He looked up at me shocked and again I smiled "Smile for me…I want to see you smile…"

"Tsuzuki…I…" I stopped him again shaking my head "I want you to do it when you are ready to smile for me…" I noticed that Hisoka was feeling bad but I patted his head smiling "Get your stuff ready…I'll pick you up tonight…" The boy just blinked in shock "What?" Laughing I got ready to get out of the room "I said…I'll pick you up tonight so we can move into an apartment together" With that I left laughing to myself as I started walk over to a nearby apartment that Hisoka and I could live in. When I was fully registered I went back home to pack, I told my parents as I packed and they were proud of me to hear that I was going to study on my own and try my best to work out my own life on my own. I just nodded at them smiling and told them I would call them everyday to tell them how I am. And they smiled as my mother just cried saying that if I needed money then I could always ask…

It was 12:00 P.M. and I looked at my watch as I made it back to Hisoka's house, silently I walked behind the house to knock on Hisoka's attic door "Hisoka? Are you in there?" Suddenly the green eyed boy came out holding a small case that held his uniform, school work, his school bag which was stuffed in, a towel, toothbrush, toothpaste, P.J., an orange tang top, a jean jacket, and some jeans. I sighed in relief happy that he actually believed me and we started to walk in silence but I broke it "Hisoka…why does your parents put you inside an attic?" For a moment Hisoka looked uncomfortable with my question but he answered anyway knowing that he would have to explain it to me later anyway. "Its because…I'm not normal…I have some strange power where I can feel other people's emotions…at first…I didn't know why my parents would hide me in an attic but…later…I found out I wasn't normal…so I…I…" He started to tremble again and I grabbed him holding him close to me not wanting to let go.

Finally we reached out apartment room and Hisoka fell into my arms feeling completely tired from the walk. Of course I did most of the walking but he was still a kid…I smiled as I took off his socks and shoes and laid him on the bed "Beautiful…" I muttered to myself, I sighed as I took off my own clothing but my boxers and kicked off my shoes and socks to lie next to the boy. "Good night…Hisoka…" Smiling again I kissed his forehead "And sweet dreams" Hisoka just muttered in his sleep for a moment but I didn't understand what he said but I decided that it was best to let him sleep.

**The next morning**…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SLAM! 

I moaned as I looked over at the alarm clock and it was already 6 o'clock, I turned to the other side to see Hisoka peacefully sleeping and I smiled as I nudged him gently. He woke up rubbing his eyes and blushed to see me half naked "We…didn't…do anything…did we?" I smirked as he moved close to his face "Oh yes…your such a loud one Hisoka…moaning and groaning like that…really turned me on…. we should go more further next time…" SLAP! "…Ow…" I let a tear run down from my eye and he glared at me "Don't lie" I laughed again as he hugged him happily "Get ready for school you kiddo! At least that got you wide awake!" As Hisoka made his way to the bathroom he threw a trashcan at my head "Oh! Yea it got me wide-awake! Now allow me to repay you by waking you up with that trashcan! HOPE IT HELPED!" Ohhh that did it…I ran after him into the bathroom and tackled him but we ended up getting on the bed again (don't ask how) And Hisoka poked me on the cheek with his toothbrush "Don't make me kill you, Tsuzuki…now get off"

I got off of him as he got up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck as another tease and he threw his toothpaste at my face.

**Later**…

"Kurosaki…and Tsuzuki…you two are late…"

I laughed and people stared at my bruised up face from my morning start with Hisoka and Hisoka followed behind me all pissed off looking. The old man marked as and started his lesson as always it bore me to death but Hisoka took extra good notes. He was so smart in classes and he always had good grades, plus he was really athletic in every sport, and not to mention he was beautiful.

As time went by it was P.E. time and it was the boy's turn to swim in the pool. In the dressing room I started to peek to see Hisoka change and for some reason I wasn't the only one. There were other guys in the class who wanted to see Hisoka change which made him feel uncomfortable but managed to change really fast and ran to go outside. I followed him and Hajime followed me. We sighed as we waited in the hot sun for the teacher to come out. And finally when he came he pointed at all of us telling us to find a partner and quick, when he left I was about to ask Hisoka to be my partner but most of the guys surrounded him asking him to be their partner. I don't blame them because Hisoka was athletic so he must be good at swimming; he declined all of them and came to me "Tsuzuki…will you be my partner?"

My mouth dropped and Hajime closed it shut for me and answered for me "From what I see kid…I think he WANTS to be your partner and is more than happy to be one for you" Hisoka blinked but wanted me to answer and I smiled looking at him nodding my head "Yeah…I want to be your partner" Again he turned away and I followed him as the teacher came back "All right Kurosaki…you up against Hijiri in line four and Hijiri you will be again Kurosaki in line five. While Tsuzuki your up against Hajime on line one and Hajime your up against Tsuzuki on line two!" When Hijiri came out I noticed that he looked a lot like Hisoka and I knew he had to be another transferred student because I never seen him around before. But I couldn't think any longer since I had to concentrate on the race "READY! SET! GO!"

With that I started and went as fast as I could go…and the winner was…

-**To be continued**-

**Author's Note: **

To all the people that reviewed for me…**THANK YOU SO MUCH **you don't know how much I really appreciate it…truly XD

Sadly it took me a long time to write this chapter because I sprained my wrist and its really hard to write in

Yes, I stopped writing at a bad time now didn't I? But this is longer than the first chapter so you can't disagree with me there! Anyway I'm pretty shocked there are some people (who reviewed) that I remembered from my other fanfic **Twirling In Time** (my other Yami no Matsuei fanfic I wrote). And now I shall reply to all those people who reviewed on my first chapter of **Peach Kisses**:

**Lunasun72**: Yeah, its pretty sad but I tried to make it funny at the same time. So I hope it wasn't that depressing to you. (Because it's not supposed to be THAT depressing but just a little bit) As for the grades…hmmm I guess they are in the 10th grade level.

**Chibi Mars**: Ahhh yes, Chibi Mars…my dear good friend (I consider you one since you always seem to review on my fanfics a lot) Um…-trying to remember Saki- But yes Oriya is in it. And who knows…maybe Muraki and Tsuzuki are after Hisoka…no one will ever know

**Kika1**: I thank you for that remark, about the wonderful starting thing. And I try my best to show who is talking but it's a bit hard…and I'm still new at this so please be patient with me about that until I get better X3. And yes I liked the panicking Watari too

Beta? What is that?

**Black Angel of Destruction**: I remember you too. And thank you!

**Thelonechicken13**: Oh yeah thanks XD. I always thought girls would like Hisoka…like…grr I forgot those two girls names…Yuma and Yumi? And yes I will update because of you and other people's supports.

**Katariun**: HAHAHAHAHA! To be honest I don't get any e-mail at all! And thank you, I'm guessing that you read **Twirling in Time**? Sorry if I don't remember you but I always have different ideas and I'm a big fan of this manga and anime so hee hee!

**Jenjenjen**: Oh my! Thank you! I never had someone say my fanfics were **100**! I feel so greatly honored. Thank you so much

**Tiassale**: -bows back- I thank you very much for that comment!

**Ayumu and Sakura**: Thank you, so much you two.

**To Ayumu**: -pats back- I get that a lot too with my friends, so just be proud and take it - and thank you for liking my fanfic!

**To Sakura**: Oh! Goodness you're making me blush with your wonderful comments. And I will continue you! Um I think those things are on the bottom…left side


	3. Tidy Tidy

Peach Kisses

Chapter 3

"All right class! That's enough for today!"

Hisoka sighed as he leaned on his chair stretching then yawned feeling tired after running. I chuckled looking at the younger boy massaging himself until I felt cold water against my back "Here Tsuzuki, you must be tired from all that running!" Tatsumi chuckled pulling the drink away and I smiled taking the cold water opening it "Thanks Tatsumi." I muttered lightly as I took the drink into my mouth. "Ah! Just what I needed! OI! Hisoka!"

The young empth turned to look at me and blinked "What is it?" He walked over towards me as I pointed at the water bottle "You want some Hisoka? It's cold" Without hesitation the boy took the bottle from my hands and gulped the last drop of water, "Oh god that felt good…thanks." My eyes just went wide as I watched him drink and I blushed hotly until…

"TSUZUKI! WATCH OUT!"

KONG!

Then blackness came over me.

And the last thing I heard was "PERVERT!"

**Later**…(Tsuzuki is half awake)

"Ugh…?" My head was killing me and I moaned loudly moving my head to the side "_Shoot! It hurts_…"

"Hey, he moved! Should I poke him?" (Watari)

Then there was voices coming from the room, "_So I'm not the only one in here_…" I mumbled in a groggy tone so no one understood what I said but for some reason I couldn't wake up.

"…Tsuzuki…is he awake yet?"

That voice…could it be Hisoka? Who knows…but when I see Hajime I'll wring his little neck for ruining my view of Hisoka.

"Not yet…he is still sleeping. He's moving around like an idiot but he's still not awake…so that means he's ok" (Watari)

"Oh thank god…"

"Don't worry to much Hisoka! Tsuzuki can live through anything! He may be strong but he has a hallow head!" (Watari)

That's when my eyes went open and Watari jumped as I slowly came up from the bed glaring at him "…what did you say Watari?" Watari whimpered as he crawled over to Tatsumi for protection but once Tatsumi saw the demonic looking me he sweatdropped and moved away from me letting Watari open for me to attack.

After a while later I returned back to Tatsumi huffing loudly "Damn that Watari…he runs pretty fast…" We watched him still running but stopped his he slammed his face on a wall and the both of us shrugged letting him stay there before he could cause any more trouble. Then Tatsumi clasped his hands together as if he remembered something "Yes, Tsuzuki…Hisoka came in here…but when you woke up and started to chase Watari…he wanted to let you know he went the apartment" I stood up "Thanks Tatsumi…I needed to know that…"

Tatsumi nodded and smiled at me as he walked over to where Watari was to see if he was alive or not. "HISOKA" I called out to him and he turned blinking "OH Tsuzuki…are you ok?" I smiled to see that he really cared for me and I nodded my head happily.

"My…My. What do we have here?"

I hissed glaring at Muraki who was staring at Hisoka with Oriya at his side. "What do you two want?" But Muraki just walked up to me putting his hands on my cheek making me back away in disgust pushing away from the other man as far as I could to get and Muraki purred "Beautiful as always Tsuzuki…" Smirking he then came closer to Hisoka "Good to see you again…boy…you're looking very peachy today…"

GAH! How dare he! I thought of Hisoka as a peach first and now my WORST enemy was calling MY Hisoka a peach. Muraki looked at me and smiled turning away to walk away with Oriya at his side and a vein popped up from my head but managed to keep myself looking cool. "Hisoka?" The empth turned towards me and I smiled "Would you like to eat lunch?" I twitched trying not to look disturbed with Muraki's odd attitude towards me.

Hisoka looked at me then nodded "Sure why not…" I went into the locker room with him behind me and we started to change as fast as we could. I looked at him slowly as I watched him change and oh man! He had the greater body than a girl would ever dream of, its so hard for me to think that Hisoka was only 13. All that suffering he had to go through and all the hate that was given to him…must've been tough for him and he still manages to do well in school.

I looked back at my locker silently knowing how Hisoka felt as a child. I was always discriminated by other kids in elementary schools because of my eyes…the color of them was something that they didn't see. And to them purple was a 'queer' color to them so they would never allow me to play with them because they didn't think I was a human.

"Tsuzuki?"

My mind snapped and Hisoka was standing next to me in an empty locker room and I blinked. "Hisoka…why didn't you go ahead of me? I would've caught up with you." But the younger teen shook his head "No, I wanted to wait for you."

"Hisoka…" He was so sweet and my eyes bubbled which made the teen continue, "Because I don't know what the address is to your apartment…and you know where it is so might as well go with the person who knows where to go."

My head hung down feeling defeated, Hisoka was sweet with his face but his words were like a bee sting. I sighed until Hisoka came closer to my face kissing my cheek softly "…thank you…for letting me stay…" He whispered then continued walking and I stood where I was completely dumbfounded from what had just happened.

"OI! HISOKA! What was that for!" I loved that kiss completely! But it was confusing at the same time and I ran after him "Hisoka! Tell me! Tell me! What was that for? I want another one! Can I have another one?" Of course Hisoka was ignoring me but I smiled hugging him

"No, Thank YOU Hisoka…"

In return was a hit on the head with a book. "Stop clanging on me!" He growled so I poked his nose teasingly "Aww…Poor Hisoka baby! Hisoka baby is sad…for me being…" BAP!

"Would you shut it?" Hisoka, the boy looked at me annoyed now and I smiled patting his head, he kissed me, and oh I was in heaven. A beautiful boy living with me and would walking with me everyday to school and to go home, oh how can I thank god anymore? "Hisoka…" I used my sweetest voice towards the younger boy and he stared at me confused, "Want to go get something sweet to eat? Like ice cream?" Hisoka stared at me for a moment then shook his head "I don't like sweets"

My mouth hung down low when I heard that answer, it was impossible! A kid to hate sweets, its insane! "Huh? Hisoka why do you hate them?" He didn't answer so I thought it was best to leave that topic out of hand and just go straight home even when my mouth was craving for some green tea ice cream.

"…Lets go"

"Eh? Oh yeah…wait…where are you going Hisoka? My apartment is the other way…"

"…. I'm going! Ok? I'm going with you to get an ice cream…I want some."

"What?"

"Dolt! I'm going with you to the ice cream store. I want an ice cream too ok! A real small one…"

I stood there dumbfounded for a moment and smiled, he's such a cutie even though there were times I couldn't understand him. But still, I loved him and I knew in a way that deep down inside he cared for me…as much as I cared for him…

"WOW! Look at all the ice cream here!" I squealed happily straying back and forth staring at different flavors of ice cream. "…Hisoka?" He turned to him smiling "What do you want to try?"

"I have nothing in mind at the moment Tsuzuki…nothing at the moment…" He was completely red and I was guessing that he was embarrassed by my childlike behavior but later he picked small cup cookies and cream. And I got a huge cup of chocolate, strawberry, mocha, vanilla ice cream, then came out of the store happily as Hisoka just stared at me big eyed

"Aren't you going to get a stomach ache if you eat that much?"

"HA! No way! My stomach can handle ANY challenge." I announced proudly then slowly looked at Hisoka who was twitching his eyes the whole time from embarrassment (AGAIN). "Um. Don't worry Hisoka…I'm sure I'll be ok" I smiled sighing for a moment

"…if your stomach does hurt Tsuzuki…don't be afraid to wake me up and I'll make some medicine for you…" As he talked to me, he wasn't looking at me and was eating his ice cream slowly blushing giving me small looks as we walked back to my apartment. Entering my dirty room Hisoka said one last thing

"…I'll take care of you"

That just made me think dirty thoughts, he can take care of me in MANY different ways, but even if he didn't mean anything like that then…it wouldn't matter.

"But first while your stomach is in no pain…we should clean up…"

CLEAN…UP…

Those two words I hate to hear around but then again I looked at our room it was dirty but that was only MY part of the room, Hisoka's part was so amazingly clean that I thought I could see my own face on his floor.

"I'll help you clean up since you don't really know how to clean up…after I'll make some dinner…"

He's such a sweetie, it made me love him even more and more…and I nodded as I started to throw away trash I that I didn't need like some old banana peels, core of an apple, empty soda cans, drawings of my teachers being killed, and etc.

I peeked over to look at Hisoka to see him in an apron with a bandana over his head and I drooled at the sight of him. He was bending on the floor with his ass sticking RIGHT in front of my face.

Nice view I must say and I couldn't help it but to stare…he was so small and round but my imagination was interrupted with something hitting my face

"Stop daydreaming and start working!" Hisoka glared at me "I don't know WHAT you were thinking about but I'm sure it was something no good…so hurry up and fill you mind with cleaning! Its an absolute mess here…"

"Um…Hisoka?"

"What?"

"What did you hit me with?"

"Oh…I hit you with this…" He held up a bottle, which was labeled 'LUB' in big letters and I fell from embarrassment

"I don't know what it is but…it was just lying around…its not opened either but it looks really old…should I throw it away?"

Hisoka was just so innocent! That made me love him even more…after all he was still a kid…

"Yeah Hisoka…I think it is way too old…we should throw it away…"

"All right…"

He tossed the bottle in the trash and I felt myself grow hard, why did I have to ask? Just why…I sighed trying to control myself, it was going to be a long afternoon.

**Many hours later**…

"We…finally…did…it…." I huffed falling on the ground from exhaustion as Hisoka just sat next to me sweating

"Did you learn a lesson?" Hisoka glared "Always keep your part of the room clean! I don't think you would want to go through this again now would you?"

I blushed and nodded my head; Hisoka who is younger than I was scolding at me…

Kind of pathetic if you ask me…I gasped seeing him getting up and rolling his sleeves "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make dinner" He muttered patting his apron clean and I just blinked and smiled, he was like my wife…I hugged his leg happily and snuggled my face against it "Hisoka, I like meat, just to let you know…"

"…Idiot…" For a moment I thought I just saw him blush and I smiled getting up

"Hisoka…did you just blush right then?" I asked wanting to tease him" Of course he looked away from me to avoid me but I taunted him more. "Come on Hisoka…were you just blushing back then?"

"I…I was not! Now stop glomping all over me" He tried kicking me off but I pulled him down with me making him fall on the floor and making me on top. The kid blushed harder than before trying to move my head away but don't ask ended up with us kissing…on the lips…not just a peck…but it was a real deep French kiss because I happened to make it that way.

Groaning underneath me I sucked at his neck gently moving my hands under his shirt as I watched him. He was completely adorable…squirming and moaning, he was completely submissive…what a cutie.

I felt his nipples with my hands and I pinched them gently making the boy gasp in pleasure "Ah…T…Tsuzuki…" He blushed "…Tsuzuki…oh…Tsuzuki…"

"TSUZUKI!"

"WOAH!" He jumped seeing a really angry Hisoka glaring at me "Are you going to sit there or eat? What on earth were you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Oh…it must've been a dream…too bad…it'd be so nice if it were real "Sorry Hisoka…heh…heh…I'll eat now…"

**-to be continued-**

Author's Note:

MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! OMG I AM SO FREAKIN SORRY . 

I can't talk to all the people who reviewed for me but THANK YOU –glomps and tackles you all- I LOVE YOU!


	4. Author's Note

It came to my decision that I wanted to discontinue Unwanted Love and Competition however Twirling in Time and Peach Kisses will continue. The only thing is, it'll be continued in a different account…since I had some other problems with Puffy Vanilla.

My new Username is Devil Thrill. This is for the people who want the continuation of Peach Kisses and Twirling in Time.

Thank you for reading and sorry for not updating for a really long time.


End file.
